Goths in Hogwarts
by pyromaniac555
Summary: Two goths with an amazing dark power that has not yet been discovered has been suddenly thrust into the magical world of Hogwarts. Together, they bring a drama that hasn't been seen in Hogwarts for ages: Death, Love and Tragedy all in one year.


"Mercy!" the Jock yelled, pulling his hand away. I smirked at his retreating back and waited for the next contestant to seat himself.

You see, I was a Goth, and not many people in sophomore year hung out with me for that. Only my friends did because, well, because they were Goths too. But I soon discovered I was stronger than many other people in our grade when I was in 8th grade. Well actually, to be more specific, everyone was weaker than me. Not that I'm bragging or anything...

Everyday after school, people would challenge me to petty games of Mercy, Bloody Knuckles, Arm Wrestling and every other pain and strength game that existed on the face of this earth. And I always won. It was actually pretty sad how many people came out for a challenge. And it was even more sad how many people came back for rematches. I guess some people just weren't satisified losing against a Goth.

Because of my strength, I managed to gain some type of respect from people, as well as some acknowledgement.

* * *

Finally, after 30 minutes of fun and games, there were no more opponents left for me. Picking up my messenger bag, I slung it over my shoulder and made my way home.Soon, it began pouring rain. With the lack of an umbrella, I had to make use of the oversized hood that was now catching rain. Thank God for XL sizes. 

Don't get me wrong, I'm not like obese or anything. To tell the truth, I'm pretty skinny, but no in a sickly anorexic fashion. I had blonde/black hair that was about shoulder length and I looked just like every other person in the world. Wait, actually, before my parents died, they said my eyes were extremely unique. Remember the picture of the 'Afghan Girl' from National Geographic? Well, they're exactly like that, only brighter, if that was physically possible.

I reached the house in which my older brother allowed me stay in. Brian was married and had 3 kids. Yet, there still enough room in that grateful heart of his for me.

Brian was older than me by 15 years. Rachel, his wife, was a ditzy little blonde, but then again, that was better than the girls he had gone after when he was a teen. When he was 15-18 years old, he himself was a Goth, exactly like me. All the girls he had gone for were complete druggies. But now he's settled with a cheerleader type of girl. Slight improvement, but hey at least it's better.

The sickest thing about this whole family thing, is that I have a nephew that is one year younger than me. Yeah, Tyler's only 15. Brian just _HAD _to fuck Rachel, and then they _HAD _to marry. Then, Brianna came, who is now currently 7 and Tammy, who was 3.

"Hey, you're home kiddo." Brian called from the living room as I slammed the front door. I followed his voice to where his eyes were glued to the TV screen. Bourne Supremacy. "How many people did you beat today?"

"Brian, stop encouraging her." Rachel teased. She came into the living room, wiping her hands on a dirty dish towel. Tyler came in after her and sat down next to me.

I guess you could say that Tyler and I never really got along. In school that is. He was the aspiring jock and wanted absolutely nothing to do with my crew and I fully understood. Though he was only a freshman, he knew everything about me and my friends. In school, we made sure we had no connections and that our last name, Bailey, was just extremely popular. After all, which soon-to-be popular jock would admit that their **aunt **was co-leader of the Goths?

"You're soaking wet Nicole!" Rachel squeaked and dragged me off the couch in the living room. I grimaced as I heard my real name slip out from her mouth. The only people that called me Nicole were Rachel, and well, Rachel. Tyler, Brianna, Brian and even Tammy called me by my Goth name.

You see, us Goths have been in a constant battle with other Goths for quite some time. Our group leader, Stoner, named everyone in his crew after chess pieces. After all, he'd be the one leading us, we'd be the ones doing the actual fighting.

My best friend, Ryan Clark, was King and I was Queen. Knight was a scrawny little girl, who just happened to be a great mastermind. Rook was pretty odd at times, but when he was pissed, he was **PISSED**. Bishop was a cool guy and he was the nice one of the group. And Pawn was Bishop's little cousin, making him have a small role in our battle. But hey, at least he was better than the other goths that we had insisted upon.

My cell suddenly vibrated, indicating an incoming text. A short, yet meaningful message popped up from King. "Magickk, Edward's Alley now." I flipped my phone shut and crammed it into my sweatshirt pocket.

"Wait, where are you going now?" Tyler asked. Even if we may be school enemies, he was still an awesome nephew that was interested what happened in the Gothic world. There was a time when he wanted to join, but I told him that he was better off with the jocks where he would be safe. I didn't want to be responsible for my nephew to get beat up or possibly even killed.

I threw my phone at him without saying another word and charged out the door. In 10 minutes, I managed to reach the alley behind Edward's. I could hear the distant yelling of King mixed with the patter of rain falling against the fire escapes. As I approached the middle of the alley, the yelling got louder and I soon made out the image of Magickk and King clustered together.

"About time Queen!" King's hooded figure yelled out to me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said, standing next to King. "Why's it only us," I turned to look at the tall, hunched, cloaked figures standing before us. "And this cult?"

The person who seemed to be the leader let out a hearty laugh. "We're not a cult, but I guess you could say that we have some magic within us. That's almost a cult, is it no?"

"I don't believe in this magic crap. It's all bullshit that parents feed to you as a kid. Why else would they hire some faggot to twist a kid's mind to believe that you can make a rabbit appear out of some hat?" King retorted.

One of the figures snorted, but the leader held up a hand to silence it. "Believe it or not, the 2 of you have magic within you. Extremely dark magic that no one would be able to handle if put into the wrong hands. Yet, it has not been released, for it has not received the proper training to go free. If you two are placed into the wrong hands, this world might as well fall with it just to save trouble for all of us."

"Like I'd believe that." I snorted. "All I can do is do drugs and use a switchblade. So dark..."

"You should believe it. We're not lying." The leader pulled down his hood, revealing an age worn face.

Immediately seeing his face, King and I broke into a fit of laughter. Why? I really don't know. The old man grimaced and spoke quietly. "Looks can be deceiving." A loud "_Pop_!" and flash ensued, before all blacked out.

* * *

I soon woke up in a four poster bed and saw King in the next one. "Dude, wake up." I hissed. Seeing that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I threw all the pillows on my bed at him. 

"Damn it, I'm up." King yawned and got out of the bed. "No need to bitch anymore. Now, all I want to know is where the hell I am." He opened the window to get a breath of fresh air. Moments later, I heard him scream and slam the glass shut.

"What the hell King?"

"There's a person on a fucking broom and the little son-of-a-bitch is flying!" he yelled. Sure enough, as I looked out the window, people were flying around on what seemed to be brooms.

"I'm living in a goddamn FREAK SHOW!" I shouted, backing away from the window. The door suddenly slammed open, revealing the Magickk leader. King and I simultaneously pulled out switchblades to keep a distance. Why I kept a switchblade, I don't know, but hey, at least I'll always be safe.

The old man laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "You got me now. I never was going to hurt you anyway."

"Fuck you, why the hell are we here?" I snapped.

The old man shrugged wearily. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

"Cut the crap old guy." I snapped, bringing the switchblade to a dangerously close distance to his face. "And tell us where the hell we are." 

"How do I convince the 2 of you." the old guy sighed. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore was a book character, not a real life person." King spat. It pretty much shocked me that King actually knew about what Harry Potter was. But then again, practically every person on Earth knew about it as well.

"Come with me." Dumbledore sighed.

For the next 3 hours, he led us around the castle, showing us every corner. Entering the classes and watching the students made me realize that there was no way to digitally recreate this. Casting a quick glance at King, I saw that he had to believe what he saw too. I knew this wasn't some world I drifted into from a hallucinogen overdose. It was real.

* * *

**A/N**

**_Hello! I hope you like this series! Anyway, I will be updating tomorrow! Because we have a half day due to the 'extreme' heat of a whole 92 degrees! GASP! But after tomorrow, there won't be another update until June 20th. And sorry if I have many grammatical/spelling errors. My typing skills aren't always the best and I seriously can't edit for life! Just a warning before hand... _ **


End file.
